Mise En Quarantaine
by Fiind-l0ve
Summary: Hermione quitte l'Angleterre pour son travail, faisant alors équipe avec Drago Malefoy. Mais lorsqu'une expérience tourne mal, elle se retrouve placée en quarantaine. Drago est le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Mais sera t-il capable de la sauver? FINIT (Je vais essayer de la réécrire, surtout la fin, qui est un eu baclé)
1. partit 1

**Genre ****: Romance / Drama **

**Pairing ****: Hermione Granger / Drago Malefoy**

**Disclaimer****: Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi (et même Khalan n'est pas à moi, elle appartient {juste le prénom} à Terry Goodking, dans ****l'épée de vérité****. **

**Résumé**** : ****Hermione quitte l'Angleterre pour son travail, faisant alors équipe avec Drago Malefoy. Mais lorsqu'une expérience tourne mal, elle se retrouve placée en quarantaine. Drago est le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Mais sera t-il capable de la sauver ?**

**Note de l'auteur ****: Alors je voulais dire, que j'ai écrit une Os en 2 parties avec un épilogue en plus. Donc 3 chapitres, quoi que l'épilogue est très court ! Enfin bon !**

**/!\ Je ne veux pas d'**_**Alert**_** ou de dans **_**mes favoris**_** SANS une review !! **

**Je trouve cela lamentable, surtout de la part de d'autres auteurs !**

* * *

**Partie 1** : Mise en quarantaine.

* * *

La guerre est finit depuis quelques mois, beaucoup sont morts, d'autres sont gravement blessés et les restants sont soient devenus fous, soient dépressif et isolés du monde sorcier.

Drago travaillait dans les Potion et était devenu un maître dans son art, qui était de rechercher des contres sort de magie noire grâce aux antidotes. Il était devenu un expert grâce à son Mangemort de père, qui même si cela lui était difficile à admettre, lui avait tout appris pour attaquer et se défendre. Il était en poste en Amérique.

Après la guerre, il avait refais sa vie assez vite, voulant oublier le plus vite possible son sombre passé, et il s'était fiancé avec une Américaine, Khalan, 23 ans, qui travaillait avec lui, mais dans les maladies incestueuses, depuis maintenant 1 mois.

Drago avait perdu son père lors de la bataille finale, et sa mère avait été internée dans un hôpital sorcier. Les médecins disaient qu'elle avait subit un choc post traumatique. Il l'avait fais transféré en Amérique pour l'avoir à ses côtés.

Oo°oO

Blaise Zabinni, meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy, avait été touché par un sort de son père, lors de la bataille, ce battant contre les mangemorts, ce qui l'avait condamné à rester en fauteuil roulant pour les grands trajets ou avec une canne pour se déplacer ponctuellement. Blaise avait quitté la banlieue de Londres et avait atterrit en Amérique, suivant de ce fait Drago, la seule famille qui lui restait.

Oo°oO

Neville travaillait dans la biologie, et il aidait les médecins dans leurs recherches, en Amérique. Voulant supprimer les dégâts des Doloris, la folie, particulièrement. Le sort aillant dût le séparer de ses parents. Il travaillait d'ailleurs avec Drago. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et étaient devenu des amis. Aillant découvert chacun, que l'autre n'était pas si méchant et sans cœur et l'autre si empoté, comme le professeur de potion insultait si souvent.

Neville apprit, avec l'aide de Drago, à se mettre plus en valeur et c'est comme ça qu'il a finit en couple avec Blaise. Ils vivent ensemble depuis 2 ans, et c'est le grand amour entre le Lion et le Serpent. Ils pensaient souvent à Dumbeldore, qui souhaitait plus que tout le rapprochement des deux maisons.

Oo°oO

Hermione était, quant à elle, médicomage à Londres. Tout se passait très bien dans son métier, mais un jour son chef de service décida de l'envoyer en Amérique pour qu'elle face un stage d'un mois dans les laboratoires.

Célibataire, n'ayant que pour seule famille qu'Harry et les Weasley encore vivants (Molly, Fred et George, Bill avec sa femme et ses 2 filles et Charlie), partit sans hésiter.

Bien trop de gens de son entourage étaient morts à cause de cette fichue guerre et cet endroit lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Il y avait eu bien trop de sang versés et bien trop de visages meurtris. Percy, Arthur, Ginny et Ron, Luna, Remus, Thonk, Maugrey, Minerva, Rogue, Dumbeldore et bien d'autres avaient péris dans cette guerre sans précédent.

Oo°oO

Harry n'avait pas de travail, il était bien trop fatigué. Fatigué de vivre, fatigué de se battre. C'était comme s'il était mort en même temps que Ron et que Ginny. Avec Ginny, ils avaient prévu de vivre ensemble après la guerre, ils avaient rêvés d'une vie à deux. Une vie paisible, avec des enfants, une maison et de la joie de vivre. Mais elle était morte, le laissant tout seul et emportant les derniers espoirs qu'il avait de construire une vie à peu près normale avec elle.

Il avait tant perdu… Ron, son frère, son meilleur ami, son 1er ami... Arthur, qu'il considérait comme un père... Remus qui était le seul lien avec ses parents et son parrain.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'Hermione, avec qui il était devenu bien trop protecteur. Il refusait de voir d'autres personnes, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de voir Hermione, Molly, Charlie qui était resté auprès du reste de sa famille, Fred/George et la famille de Bill.

Il ne laissait personne approcher Hermione, c'était comme s'il avait peur de la perdre et ça depuis qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble, bien trop triste de la perte de leurs amis, de leurs familles, et de leurs bien aimés !

Alors il décida de partir avec elle en Amérique, où ils louèrent un appartement.

Oo°oO

Hermione, sachant ce que ressentait Harry, ne disait rien car elle ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne lui restait plus que lui maintenant.

Quand ils avaient besoin de tendresse ils se retournaient l'un vers l'autre, mais ils ne s'aimaient pas, non… C'était de l'amour fraternel oui, mais ça s'arrêtait là. (Un peu comme une amitié améliorée). Ne voulant laisser personne d'autres entrer dans leur vie. Ils restaient ensembles, ils étaient amis, frère et sœur, amant...

Oo°oO

Le jour où la stagiaire doit arriver, Drago découvre que la stagiaire ne sera autre qu'Hermione quand celle-ci est devant lui, et là c'est le drame : Il ne l'a pas revu depuis la fin de la guerre.

Depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il s'était pris le sort à sa place, mais n'avait été blessé que très légèrement. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé et l'avait mis en sécurité, derrière un rocher, le protégeant de son propre corps alors que les débris volaient de toutes parts. Elle l'avait mis en sureté et l'avait soigné rapidement, lui faisant un garrot avec un bout de sa chemise, pour stopper l'hémorragie. Elle l'avait traité de fou, mais l'avais remercié avant de se relancer corps et âme dans la bataille de sa vie.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- Avada Kedavra !_

_Un corps à terre._

_- Doloris !_

_Un corps hurlant au sol._

_Hermione entendait les sorts fuser pas loin d'elle, mais ne faisait pas attention, tirant avec elle le corps de son sauveur._

_Elle le déposa derrière un rocher resté intacte des sorts des deux camps, se mettant au-dessus de lui, pour qu'il soit protégé des débris qui volaient n'importe où. Elle déchira un morceau de sa chemise salit de bout de sang, le sien et bien d'autres... Ne regardant toujours pas son sauveur dans les yeux elle lui fit un garrot essayant par la même occasion de reprendre sa respiration. Le garrot mis, mettant un autre tissu sur sa blessure déjà imbibé de sang, elle le regarda et hurla au dessus des bruit de corps hurlant des sorts ou de douleurs, pour qu'il puisse l'entendre :_

_- Tu es complètement fou Malefoy ! Tu aurais put mourir ! _

_Il ne dit rien la regardant dans les yeux, elle reprit :_

_- Merci Drago !_

_~ Fin du Flash Back ~_

Elle lui avait demandé de rester là. Elle lui avait promis de revenir le chercher. Il avait eut peur qu'elle ne revienne pas, mais Gryffondor oblige, elle était revenue et avait aidé le médicomage à le soigner, alors qu'elle-même était gravement blessé. Elle l'avait déposé sur un lit et avait rejoint Harry et le peu de la famille Weasley, elle ne comprenait pas la situation, pourquoi ces visages alors qu'ils avaient gagnés ?

Lui, ayant vu les corps de ses amis qui était tombé un à un, ferma les yeux et l'entendit hurler, elle, dans l'infirmerie, avec tous les cadavres du camp gagnant. Il entendit aussi un médicomage hurler à un autre de lui lancer un sort de sommeil pour la calmer.

Puis il avait sombré dans l'inconscience et il ne l'avait plus jamais revu.

Oo°oO

Hermione n'avait pas bougé, elle revoyait Drago Malefoy son ancien pire ennemi depuis des mois, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui avait sauvé la vie, et elle l'avait raccompagné à l'infirmerie pour le soigner, et ensuite plus rien. Trou noir. Mais elle savait ce qui s'était passé : Ginny, Ron, Percy, Arthur et bien d'autres blanc, rouge, bleu, noir... Blanc d'un corps sans vie, rouge de leur sang ou d'un autre, bleu de leur manque d'air, noir de boue... Et leurs yeux fermés... Pour toujours... A jamais...

Elle regardait Drago, l'admirant, lui faisait pareille.

Se souvenait-il de leur dernière rencontre ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Oo°oO

Ils avaient changé tous les deux. Ils étaient devenus adultes. Leurs visages tristes ne les quittant jamais. Plus de trace de haine. Comme Dumbeldore serait content, heureux, de savoir que le prince des serpents et la fille du Trio d'Or ne se regardaient plus avec leur haine, colère ou dégout, mais tout simplement, un regard... Appréciateur ? Gentil ?

Oo°oO

Enfin les 1ers mots sortent coupant le silence devenu gênant.

- Khalan, enchantée !

Elle lui tendit la main qu'Hermione sera avec un sourire.

- Hermione, moi aussi.

Neville étant présent sera Hermione avant qu'un autre son ne sorte. Hermione sourit et serra fort son ami d'enfance. Ils soufflèrent en même temps le prénom de l'autre.

- Hermione, je suis si content de te voir.

- Moi aussi Neville. Tu ma beaucoup manqué, t'es lettres m'on toutes fait plaisir. Harry aussi.

Ils se relâchèrent enfin, pour se contempler. Hermione avait grandi, c'est yeux était triste, sans vie, brillant de larme, de joie ? Ses cheveux était attaché avec une baguette. Pas maquillé, au naturel comme toujours. Un corps fin, peut-être trop.

Neville avait mincit et même musclé, il était grand, les cheveux bien coiffé, les yeux joyeux et humide lui aussi, mais de joie de revoir Hermione.

Drago s'avança d'Hermione et lui tendit la main :

- Granger.

Hermione sourit et serra sa main dans la sienne :

- Drago.

Il lui sourit en réponse. Et Drago se sentit de rajouter :

- Alors prêt a bosser avec les meilleurs ?

- Bien sur ! Mais n'oublie pas que je suis la meilleure depuis longtemps.

Oo°oO

Les jours passaient, et la concentration se sentait dans la pièce, on voyait beaucoup Drago regarder, sentir, frôler, rapprocher d'Hermione, sans que celle-ci ne dise quoi que se soit. Neville était dans son propre bureau de recherche et Khalan aussi, ils étaient que tous les deux. Ils développèrent des liens très professionnels au départ puis ils devinrent rapidement amis, malgré que leurs pensées ne soit rien d'amical. Harry était venu souvent pour voir Hermione et Neville. Ils s'invitèrent souvent à manger ou boire ensemble, parler de tout sauf de la guerre encore fraiche dans leurs cœurs, âmes et corps.

Harry pardonna facilement Blaise et Drago, sachant que ce dernier avait malgré tout sauvé son Hermione et que le 1er rendait heureux Neville, un des survivants de la guerre.

Hermione fit la connaissance de Khalan. Elle l'aimait bien. Elle était intelligente, gentille, douce, et avait des cheveux noir lisse, les yeux vert, une peau blanche. Drago semblait avoir trouvé la femme de sa vie. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, elle était jalouse et ses yeux s'accrochaient souvent sur leurs mains liées, ou leurs mains sur la cuisse de l'autre, où des regards qu'ils s'échangeaient. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était de la jalousie ou de l'envie, envie qu'un homme l'aime et la touche comme ce couple.

Oo°oO

Drago s'attachait beaucoup à Hermione, il aimait travailler avec elle, et le soir quand il faisait l'amour à sa fiancé il pensait à elle, elle à qui il avait sauvé la vie, et qu'elle l'avait mis à l'abri et était revenu le chercher près des cadavres.

Hermione couchait de plus en plus avec Harry, en faite, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le couple, ou quand tout simplement Drago la touchait plus que nécessaire. Harry ne disait jamais non, heureux de sentir un corps chaud contre son corps si froid. Le seul moment où il se sentait vivre.

La fin de leur collaboration arriva. C'était le dernier jour, et au lieu de le passer entre amis, Hermione souhaitait continuer son travaille avec Drago, seul à seul, depuis leur début du stage de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Mais lors d'une manipulation d'Hermione mal dosé, il y eu une explosion.

Les dégâts matériels et humains ne furent pas très grave, juste quelques coupure par si par là, quelques objets cassés, mais ils furent vite réparés grâce a un sort.

Drago avait été inquiet pour elle, et elle de lui. Neville et Khalan partit chercher de nouveaux matériaux et matériels pour continuer, laissa seul la lionne et le serpent.

Après cette assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas blessé, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, l'explosion leur rappellent la bataille final. Ils s'embrassèrent à couper leur souffle. Voulant rattraper le retard de leur baisé des mois plus tôt.

Oo°oO

**Voilà la 1****er**** partie de ma mini-fic de 2 chapitre + épilogue, qui sont déjà écrit !**

**Oui, oui, je sais, j'en ai écrit une autre sans avoir finit les autres pardon, mes elle s'est faite comme ca ! Vous pouvez demander à Manelor (que je salue au passage et que je nème, même si t'aime pas le nème !) J'espère que vous aimez, dites-moi. Merci à Bewitch_Tales pour le résumé. **

**Je n'attends qu'une chose :**

**.oO°Reviiews°Oo.**

**Kiss Fort à vous**

**Fiind-l0ve**

* * *


	2. partit 2

**Genre****: Romance / Drama **

**Pairing****: Hermione Granger / Drago Malefoy**

**Disclaimer**** : Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi (et même Khalan n'est pas à moi, elle appartient {juste le prénom} à Terry Goodking, dans ****l'épée de vérité****. **

**Résumé**** : ****Hermione quitte l'Angleterre pour son travail, faisant alors équipe avec Drago Malefoy. Mais lorsqu'une expérience tourne mal, elle se retrouve placée en quarantaine. Drago est le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Mais sera t-il capable de la sauver ?**

**Note de l'auteur****: Bonjour tout le monde. Donc voici le 2ème chapitre plus long que le 1****er**** !**

**/!\ Je ne veux pas d'**_**Alert**_** ou de dans **_**mes favoris**_** SANS une review !! **

**Je trouve cela lamentable, surtout de la part de d'autres auteurs !**

* * *

_**RaR**__** : **_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Mdr ! Alors leur amitié te plait ?? Lol ! Elle s'appelle Khalan la fiancée de Drago lol. Tu crois qu'elle va sortir avec Harry ? Peut-être... Peut-être pas... Lol ! Dis-moi si tu aimes surtout. Kiss_

_**Ely Malfoy**__ : Lol ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira. Kiss_

_**Le Corre**__ : lol ! Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Lorelyn**__ : Maintenant la suite. Lol. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

* * *

Partie 2

Mise en quarantaine.

* * *

Trois jours après cet incident, alors que tous le monde pensait cette catastrophe derrière eux, Hermione montra des séquelles : de l'électricité sortait de son corps quand ses sentiments changeaient (colère, haine...), au début cela n'était pas si inquiétant, mais un jour de colère et elle fit exploser tout objet fragile, l'énergie sortant de son corps. Elle n'osa plus touchée qui que ce soit. Avec Drago ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de reparler du baiser échangé. Mais eux deux savait que c'était sur le moment. Que c'était un baisé de peur d'avoir encore une fois frôlé la mort, ensemble.

Oo°oO

Harry était dans tous ces états, Hermione était « blessée » et personne ne savait si on pourrait la guérir un jour. Il s'en voulu et sombra peu à peu dans la folie, qui déjà faisait ravage dans sa tête.

Oo°oO

Hermione fut isolée en quarantaine.

Elle attendait, seule et impatiente, son traitement. Elle avait déjà failli tuer quelqu'un, un chercheur venu prendre du sang et lui posant des questions sur sa santé, son niveau de puissance magique, si sa vie était trouble, triste, noir...

Hermione en avait eu vite assez de répondre, alors qu'elle était connu dans le monde magique pour avoir libéré le monde sorcier et moldu du Seigneur des ténèbres, agacé et se souvenant des cris, du sang, des sorts qui fusaient, elle électrocuta le médecin, le tuant presque.

Et ce fut, sous la demande, presque menaçante au directeur, Drago qui s'occupa d'elle, des recherches, des prises de sang... Avec l'aide de Khalan qui s'était rejointe à lui bénévolement, voulant aider la jeune femme à guérir, et peut-être aussi retrouver son homme qu'elle sentait éloigné...

Oo°oO

Drago faisait tout pour soigner Hermione, et se consacra beaucoup sur son cas. Cela brisa peu à peu son couple. Khalan rentrant seule à la maison, son fiancé préférant s'occuper d'Hermione. Et à avancer dans les recherches, ne voulant pas perdre de temps.

Oo°oO

Hermione n'approchait plus personnes excepté Harry et les Weasley, qui restaient derrière une vitre opaque et para tonnerre. Il y avait bien trop d'électricité dans la pièce, elle pourrait les tuer. Elle le savait, même si personne ne lui disait pour ne pas que son énergie ne se lâche. Elle voyait beaucoup Drago, il restait souvent avec elle. Et elle le remercia pour cela.

Elle voyait Khalan aussi, mais la jeune femme était beaucoup moins accueillante qu'avant. Pendant que celle-ci prenait des notes de son état aux machines, Hermione ne tenant plus au silence lui posa une question :

- Pourquoi tant de silence. Aurais-je dis ou fais quelque chose Khalan ?

La jeune femme soupira et se retourna vers la malade.

- Non... Je... Pardonne-moi Hermione. Tu... Tu es malade et moi je fais ma gamine jalouse de 17 ans.

Hermione sourit, Khalan lui répondit ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

- Drago... Drago passe beaucoup de temps avec moi ! Je le sais. Et je lui demanderais de ne plus le faire, je te le promets.

Hermione lui sourit, mais il était forcé et Khalan fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Merci Hermione.

Elle commença à partir, se retourna un peu et vit la patience de Drago la tête baissé, le regard triste, elle se retourna complètement, Hermione ne l'avait toujours pas regardé. Khalan soupira de nouveau et s'avança d'elle.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il vous écoutera de toute façon !

Hermione releva la tête étonné de ces paroles.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai toujours eu le dernier mot avec lui et ca depuis que j'ai 11 ans, ce n'est pas maintenant que ca changera !

Khalan avait le visage triste. Elle savait. Elle avait toujours douté depuis son arrivé, mais elle ne savait pas que ça lui ferait tant mal.

- Il... Il... Je n'arrive même pas à parler correctement !

Elle souffla et repris.

- Il tes redevable de ne pas l'avoir abandonné sur le champ de bataille. Il... veut que tu vives tout simplement et il veut faire partie de cette vie.

Hermione malgré elle sourit, mais elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais avant elle voulait savoir.

- Est-ce que ca me tue ?

Khalan lui devait la vérité même si Drago lui avait interdit. Leur 1ere vrai dispute. Elle était sur à se moment là qu'elle le perdra.

_Flash Back__ : ~ _

_Ils étaient tout les deux dans leur chambre à coucher, dans un grand appartement. La chambre était simple, de couleur beige, avec des rideaux foncé, sans aucune décoration personnelle. Une photo du couple sur la table de chevet de Khalan, où Drago et elle était dans un parc où Khalan faisait découvrir une barbe à papa à Drago, ils rigolaient tous les deux. Le seul moment heureux mise en pause de leur vie de couple._

_Drago avait une photo de lui devant l'école de Poudlard dans sa robe de sorcier avec son insigne de Serpentard, avec Pansy, Blaise et Théo, ses meilleurs amis, ils souriant à l'appareil, en perdant leur regard froid et hautain. C'était tout ce qu'il restait d'eux, de leur passé ensemble. Ses amis étaient morts au combat pour les garçons, et une mort plus dur pour Pansy : Enfermé dans une cave, violé et torturé par plusieurs mangemort par pur plaisir. Drago était venue la sortir de là que quelques jours après, ne savant pas ce qu'il se passait, c'était sa mère qui lui avait raconté que son père était venu la punir et l'avais enfermé, Drago sachant ce que cela voulais dire était partit sans aide dans la demeure des Parkinson, Il l'avait trouvé dans un mauvais état, mais elle était vivante. Il avait deviné ce qu'il s'était passé et c'était juré de la protéger. Mais à peine dehors en liberté, la jeune fille avait mis fin à ses jours._

_Le couple se changeait et se préparaient à aller au lit. Un soir ou Khalan lui avait demandé, même supplié de venir dormir avec elle. Il avait accepté sans joie. _

_- Elle meurt de jour en jour._

_Khalan avait lâché cette phrase. Même si elle avait assez de parler de sa patiente elle voulait qu'il réagisse, et qu'elle meilleur moyen de dire que la jeune fille mourait jour après jour ? L'effet marcha, Drago s'était retourné vers elle, le regard le plus froid qu'il ne lui avait jamais lancé depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Elle frissonna de peur. _

_- Non ! Elle ne meurt pas ! Je ne laisserais pas cette énergie la tuer ! Je ne le permettrais jamais tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! _

_- Vas-tu lui dire au moins ? Vas-tu la prévenir que si on ne trouve rien pou diminuer un minimum l'énergie elle mourra ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste ! Elle DOIT savoir ! Et TU dois y faire face !_

_Il contourna le lit qui les s'éparaient et s'approcha d'elle. Khalan eut peur à se moment de son fiancé, ses yeux était gris de colère et de haine à son égard. Et sa peau si pâle était presque rouge de hargne à sa personne. Jamais il n'avait été si violent et dur avec elle. Etait-ce la fin de leur couple ? De leur futur ?_

_- TU ne lui diras RIEN ! Jamais ! Je ne la laisserais pas mourir, comme elle a fait pour moi, je lui dois la vie. Et je lui dois 7 ans de bonheur, le bonheur que je lui ai gâché par ma présence dans notre enfance. Et ce n'est pas TOI qui va m'en empêcher !_

_- T'entends-tu Drago !? Elle n'est rien pour toi ! Tu n'es rien pour elle ! Vois-tu ce qu'est devenu notre couple ? Tu sais bien que je t'aiderais jusqu'au bout ! Qu'avant tout je suis une amie, mais n'oublie pas que moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi !_

_Drago se radoucit._

_- Je suis là ! Mais elle s'éloigne encore de moi de jour en jour et je veux qu'elle vive. Notre couple peut attendre on à la vie devant nous, elle, non ! Comprends-tu ?_

_Khalan se prit une gifle dans le cœur. « Elle s'éloigne encore de moi » « Notre couple peut attendre » ! _

_- Non ! Je ne comprends pas ! Et je ne pence pas vouloir._

_- Alors si tu ne me comprends pas je ne resterais pas là une minute de plus alors que je devrais aller la sauver et ne pas perdre mon temps à t'expliquer que je veux qu'elle vive !_

_Il partit sans un regard et transplanna au laboratoire pour elle._

_Fin du flash Back_

- Khalan ?

- Oui !

Hermione ne silla pas, elle savait ! Même si Drago lui avait rien dit, elle se doutait, n'était-elle pas la miss-je-sais-tout ?

- Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

- Pas beaucoup, l'énergie prend toute la puissance de ton corps, et même si tu fais sortir l'énergie, ca te tuera, il te videra quand même de toute énergie vital. Tu seras toujours fatiguée, vidée de toute énergie, tu ne pourras plus bouger, trop fatiguant, ton cœur ralentira, t'es poumons aussi, donc difficulté à parler, respirer, manger, boire, réfléchir...

Hermione ne versa pas une larme, et Khalan la trouva très courageuse, elle était bien une Gryffondor, comme Drago lui avait dit, lors de leur 1er rencontre, il y a cela quelques jours. Hermione regarda Khalan dans les yeux et lui dit sincèrement :

- Merci !

Khalan sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cela :

- Pourquoi ? Je viens de te dire que tu allais mourir, que tu aurais mal et tu me dis merci ?!

- Tu es sincère comme fille ! Je suis si contente que Drago t'es trouvé. J'espère qu'il fera tout pour te garder ! Tu es une fille bien Khalan.

Elle lui sourit et Khalan lui répondit. Elle quitta la pièce, reprenant son travail. Voulant la sauver, malgré le peu de temps qu'il lui reste.

Oo°oO

Se fichant pour le moment de son couple comme il l'avait précisé à la jeune fille, Drago faisait tout pour sauver Hermione de ses « pouvoirs » qui la tuaient petit à petit. Plus les jours passés, plus son corps faiblissait, et plus l'énergie augmentait. Sans le vouloir Hermione pouvait à tout moment faire sauter le bâtiment et des kilomètres en plus. Elle était une bombe à retardement. Mais il ne la laissera pas mourir si lâchement, alors qu'elle avait vécu, participer avec vigueur à la guerre dès l'âge de ses 11 ans, jusqu' ses 18 ans, elle avait perdu déjà tant de monde, elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, laissant Potter, Neville et le peu de Weasley qu'il restait et lui ! Elle n'avait pas le droit, pas sans son accord. Il se mit plus hargneusement au travail, ne mangeant plus, ne dormant plus, les seules posent qu'ils faisaient, c'est quand il allait la voir dormir.

Oo°oO

Elle l'avait appelé, l'avait demandé. Il avait accouru. Elle était si faible. Sa peau si colorée était blanche, ses yeux cerné, de fatigue, étaient violet et bleu. Ses lèvres sèche, son regard fatigué et si faible.

- Je veux voir... Harry... Et la famille... Weasley... S'il te plaît Drago...

Non ! Pas ca ! Pas Potter ! Il avait déjà souillé son corps, il n'avait pas le droit de la voir. Pas maintenant alors qu'elle était à lui seul.

- Tu ne peux pas Hermione. Tu dois rester ici et tu es fatiguée...

- Je t'en prie, je... Je voudrais leur... Dire quelques choses... Avant de ne plus pouvoir...

- Ne dis pas ça....

- S'il te plaît, juste... Juste quelques minutes. Ne me laisse pas... Sur ma requête de malade...

Il sourit et lui baisa le front, elle sut qu'elle avait encore eut le dernier mot.

Oo°oO

Harry entra le premier dans la dernière chambre d'Hermione.

- Hermione...

Il avait soufflé ces mots de tristesse. Il voulu la serré dans ses bras, mais Hermione lui laissa pas le temps.

- Non Harry ! Ne me touche pas, cela... Serrait bête si je... Je devais rendre t'es cheveux plus fou qu'ils ne le sont déjà, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle voulut faire de l'humour, elle sourit et Harry aussi.

- Je voulais te dire que... Tu ne dois pas rester dans cet état... Je veux que tu vives, que tu prennes soin de toi... Et de la famille pendant mon absence... Je vais rester un moment là... Promet Harry ?

Harry aillant perdu le peu de vie. Et croyant qu'elle allait guérir pensa qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques jours à la maison et le rejoindrais avec Ron et Ginny qui les attendaient à la maison. Alors il hocha la tête vigoureusement. Et Hermione sourit de tristesse, mais se força à le cacher. Elle tendit la main doucement et lui caressa la joue, il sourit et mis sa jour plus profondément dans sa main.

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Moi aussi Mione. Prends soin de toi, on se reverra plus tard avec Ron et Ginny et on se fera une fête de retrouvaille. Comme dans la tour des Gryffondors !

Hermione sourit aux souvenirs.

- Oui Harry.

Il sortit enfin, et Hermione sentit les larmes qui voulais s'échapper, mais elle n'avait pas finit. Molly, Fred/George, Charly et Bill était là. Molly pleurait. Encore un enfant qu'elle prenait pour sa fille allait elle aussi l'abandonner.

Hermione ne tient plus et pleura demandant :

- Prenez soin... D'Harry... Je vous en pris... Je... Je...

Ce fut Fred qui lui coupa la parole :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, on prendra soin de lui, compte sur nous.

- Merci ! Je... Je me sentirais mieux... S'il n'était pas... Seul.

George s'approcha d'elle et comme Drago, lui baisa le front. Fred sur ces pas. Bill et Charly aussi. Trop de tristesse dans cette pièce rendait cela épouvantable. Et l'électricité en plus, devenait inespérable. Molly s'avança d'elle et lui dit qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle prendrait soin d'Harry et qu'Hermione embrasse Ginny, Ron son mari et tout les autres de sa part. Hermione lui promit.

Oo°oO

Deux jour été passé. Et l'état d'Hermione s'empirait. Elle mangeait par alimentation parentérale ne pouvant plus avaler. Drago et Khalan était toujours dans les recherches. Neville et Blaise passait souvent la voir, lui tenir compagnie. Elle avait demandé au Weasley de partir avec Harry qui ne supportait plus l'endroit. Molly et les jumeaux avait refusé, mais Hermione leur avait demandé. Elle ne voulait pas d'adieu. Ils acceptèrent.

Drago vient souvent le soir, lui tenir la main, lui lire un livre. Comme elle aime. Il lui dit qu'elle ira mieux dans pas longtemps. Mais il mentait, et pour une fois, Hermione le vit facilement.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas !

- Pourquoi ? ... Tu ne me... Dois rien !

Hermione était allongé, comme depuis des semaines, sur son lit de mort. Drago était, comme toujours, assis sur la chaise, lui tenant la main, la lui serrant de temps en temps pour lui montrer qu'il est là, avec elle.

- Tu mas sauvé la vie !

- Et c'était... toi le... 1er !

- Tu es revenu me chercher !

- Tu t'es battu à mes côté... Ma protéger... Ma sauvé... Je me devais de te chercher !

Silence.

- Tu ne me dois... Plus rien Drago. Tu as fait tout ce... Ce que tu pouvais... Tu...

- JE T'AIME !

Silence.

Hermione et Drago se regardais dans les yeux. Les larmes roulant doucement sur les yeux de la Lionne.

- N'est-ce pas suffisant comme raison ?

- Drago...

Hermione souffla son prénom, n'aillant plus de force, elle ne put continuer. Mais il comprit. Il se leva, essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, elle essaya d'y répondre le plus possible, mais elle n'avait plus de force. Mais Drago l'avait senti et il était content qu'elle ne le repousse pas.

Oo°oO

**Voilà la partie 2. Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et ca sera finit. J'espère que cela à plus ? Triste ou pas ? C'est m'a 1****er ****fiction où ce n'est pas tout joyeux, désolé ! Dites-moi au moins si c'est bien. Je n'attends qu'une chose :**

**.oO°Reviiews°Oo.**

**Kiss **

**Fiind-l0ve**


	3. epilogue

**Genre****: Romance / Drama **

**Pairing****: Hermione Granger / Drago Malefoy**

**Disclaimer**** : Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi (et même Khalan n'est pas à moi, elle appartient {juste le prénom} à Terry Goodking, dans ****l'épée de vérité****. **

**Résumé**** : ****Hermione quitte l'Angleterre pour son travail, faisant alors équipe avec Drago Malefoy. Mais lorsqu'une expérience tourne mal, elle se retrouve placée en quarantaine. Drago est le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Mais sera t-il capable de la sauver ?**

**Note de l'auteur****: Bonjour tout le monde. Et voila le petit épilogue. Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews. Et aux autres, bah que j'ai leur adresse, et que si une de leur fiction me plais, je ne leur mettrais pas de reviews !! Comme ca nous sommes quittes ! **

**/!\ Je ne veux pas d'**_**Alert**_** ou de dans **_**mes favoris**_** SANS une review !! **

**Je trouve cela lamentable, surtout de la part de d'autres auteurs ! !**

* * *

_**RaR**__** : **_

_**Le Corre **__: Merci pour ta review et que tu comprennes lol. Voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Crayoline**__ : Oui une histoire courte, au début ça ne devais n'être qu'une Os, mais elle a finit en grande Os lol. Oui je voulais un Harry à l'Ouest désolé pour les fans (moi aussi je l'aime mon Harry lol) ! Je suis super contente, quand j'ai lu ta review, que tu te mettes à fond dans t'es explications, j'ai beaucoup aimé ! J'adore vraiment lire t'es reviews (2 pour le moment lol) ! Et je suis super contente que mon histoire et que mon imagination débordante te plaise. Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Je suis contente que tu aimes Khalan, elle n'est pas méchante, elle comprend et je suis contente qu'on ne la voie pas comme tel ! Voilà la suite (sort les boîtes de mouchoirs...) Je te nème fort. Kiss_

_**Justabook**__ : C'est vrai tu pleure ou c'est juste pour me faire plaisir que tu me dis ça ? Mdr ! Merci pour ta review. Et je pleure de joie pour ce que tu penses de mon histoire, vraiment ! Merci encore. (Dis-moi si tu va pleurer là aussi !!) Kiss_

_**Dauphin Noire **__: Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée ! Je viens de relire le chapitre et en faite (si on parle bien du même passage) en faite, c'est Molly qui demande à Hermione d'embrasser Ginny, Ron ET son mari (Arthur), en faite j'ai oublié la virgule entre les deux. Pardon ! Je suis contente (a par mon erreur) que l'histoire te plaise. Voilà l'épilogue, tiens moi au courrant de t'es pensées ! Lol. Kiss_

_**Lorelyn**__ : Je suis super contente que ça te plaise ! J'avoue que c'est un peu triste... Tu me diras pour ce chapitre. Kiss_

_**G-lifette**__ : On préfère toujours les chapitres suivant que les précédents, parce qu'on sait plus de chose et donc il y a plus d'action. J'espère que tu va aimer le chapitre enfin l'épilogue. Kiss _

* * *

Partie 3 - Epilogue

Mise en quarantaine.

* * *

Depuis leur baisé, Drago et Hermione ne s'était ré-embrassé que le soir où, quand il était présent, quand elle voulait dormir. Neville et Blaise ne pouvait plus entrer dans la chambre, mais ils restaient là, la surveiller. Leur couple marchait bien, malgré l'épreuve de leurs amis respective.

Deux mois depuis son arrivé en Amérique et elle n'avait que quelques semaine de bon souvenirs. Hermione était lasse, fatiguée de tout ceci, elle ne pouvait plus respirer seule, une machine l'aidant. Ne mangeait plus. Ne pouvais plus se laver. Portais des couches pour ses besoins, allongé toute la journée, elle ne voyait plus Harry ni aucun Weasley, qui était, comme promit, repartir en Angleterre, pour ne pas voir Hermione mourir et ne pas détruire le peu de santé mentale à Harry. Sa seule compagnie était Neville, Blaise, Khalan et Drago... Drago, comme elle adorait. Mais ils devaient arrêter, elle mourait et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'attache plus à elle. Elle en avait assez de souffrir et de faire souffrir ses amis, et de leurs regards triste ou de pitié.

Elle ne tient plus. L'électricité lui prenait toute sa force et son énergie : Physique et mentale !

Elle demanda à Drago de venir. Et leur première dispute en Amérique se produisait : Elle voulait qu'il l'achève. Mette fin à ses jours, elle en avait assez de souffrir et de voir les autres souffrir. Pire qu'un _Doloris_.

Bien sur, il ne voulait pas, il l'aimait. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander cela, alors qu'il faisait tout pour qu'elle vive. Mais comme toujours elle trouvait les bons mots, le bon regard, le son de sa voix si fatigué.

Il avait posé son front sur le siens n'ayant pas peur qu'elle l'électrocute. Et il lui répétait pour que se soit-elle qui cède :

- Je t'aime. Je t'en prie. Bat toi encore avec moi. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en prie. Je t'aime.

Non il ne voulait pas la perdre encore une fois. Pas comme ça. Mais quand elle le supplia, qu'elle avait mal, et que s'il l'aimait il devait la laisser partir. Alors avec un dernier baisé. Des dernières paroles d'amours, il le fit.

Oo°oO

Drago continua ces recherches, contres les sorts, de magie noir, des pouvoirs magique qui augmentait et qui tuaient le corps...

Il n'avait pas pleuré sur sa tombe, il n'avait pleuré que quand il fut seul, sans personne, le jour ou son amour l'avait quitté... Sur son accord. Son accord le plus mortel depuis qu'il vit, mais qui avait soulagé la jeune fille.

Harry sombra finalement dans la folie. Enfermé à saint Mangouste, avec d'autres victimes de perte lors de la guerre. Il avait assisté à la cérémonie d'Hermione, enterrée avec Ron, Ginny et tous les autres morts avant, pendant et après la guerre. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse à Hermione, il avait sombré dans sa folie. Et ne vivait plus. Enfermé et drogué dans un hôpital dans l'aile des fous.

Blaise et Neville vivaient toujours ensemble et ils avaient adopté une petite fille, Mathilde Hermione Londubat Zabinni. En l'honneur à leur amie. Hermione Granger, si douce, si courageuse, et si fidèle...

Khalan aida toujours Drago dans ses recherches. Mais personne ne su s'ils reprendraient un jour leur histoire, leurs fiançailles ayant été annulé. Khalan savait que Drago Lucius Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards, sang pur, avait et aimera toujours Hermione Jean Granger, Princesse des Lions, Miss-je-sais-tout, sang impur, morte par sa propre énergie magique.

Oo°oO

_**Fin**_

Oo°oO

**Alors ??? Vais-je avoir de bonnes reviews ?? Lol !**

**J'ai hâte de les lires, savoir qui aime et qui n'aime pas mon histoire. J'ai été insulté par une amie qui disait que la folie du sadisme me touchait trop de près... Elle a peut-être raison lol ! Bon j'espère quand même avoir réussi ma fin. Moi je suis un peu déçu, je voulais une fin comme ça, mais je crois l'avoir mal écris... :'(**

**MERCI A : **

**Valalyeste ; grenouile25 ; miss Tateshi ; sylvia561 **

**POUR LES **_**FAVORIS**_** ET **_**ALERT**_** SANS REVIEWS !**

**Kiss**

**Fiind-l0ve**


End file.
